People Usually Pay For What They Like
by LasVegasSarah
Summary: Just a one shot to keep you lovelies going until my inspiration for the trip returns! The bad guys are behind bars again, now to let go a little!


**Hey! I promise I will get back to 'The Trip' but I lost all my inspiration recently, and so to keep you going here's a one-shot I've rustled up! Enjoy! xxx**

'To catching the bad guys!', Nick raised his bottle to the centre of the table, and the rest of the grave yard shift raised their respective bottles and glasses to meet his, chiming a similar response.

It had been a particularly tasking case, but they'd finally solved it, and the murderer was once again behind bars; leaving the team with a morning of cooling off and letting go at their favourite 24 hour bar. The music was loud, but not so loud as to hinder conversation, and the lights were dim enough to hide the fact that none of them had slept in days. Catherine, of course looked as radiant as ever. Twenty seven hours solid, and she still looked as though she'd stepped right off a page in Vogue, and not only did she look it but clearly wasn't feeling the fatigue either.

'Nick!'she called 'I love this song! Dance with me?'

'Aw Cat, I'm tired!' Nick said, hanging heavily on her hand, refusing to move.

'Warrick?' she smiled sweetly. He shook his head in response. 'Anyone?' The team looked away from her puppy-dog eyes and seriously adorable pout until she threw her hand in the air. 'Fine! If none of you will dance with me, I'll dance alone!'

Sauntering to the edge of the dance floor, she began swaying her hips seductively, mouthing the lyrics as she completely lost herself in the song, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

Sara couldn't take her eyes off her swaying form. She'd always wondered what she had looked like when she had been an exotic dancer, and she finally had the images to complete her fantasies. Sara crossed her legs; she felt a heat she knew oh so well develop in her apex and bit her bottom lip in order to contain herself.

As she continued to watch the red haired goddess dance (in Sara's mind, for her alone) she noticed a man in the frame. He moved toward Catherine quickly and snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her in close. Sara looked around and the rest of the team were deep in discussion about the latest forensics journal, when she looked back Catherine was struggling with the man.

'Get off me!' Catherine growled.

'Dancing like that, you just _wanted_ my attention!' the man snarled back before a pair of strong arms threw him to the floor from behind.

'The lady said _NO_!' Sara shouted at him while he squirmed around the floor trying to regain his balance.

'Who the fuck are _YOU_ to tell me how my bread is buttered, Bitch?' The man grimaced as he stood.

'Who am I? I'm the Lady taking _this_ lady home tonight!' Sara smirked as she looped her arm around Catherine neck and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

'Fucking dykes!' he bellowed as Warrick arrived quickly followed by Nick and Greg.

'Everything alright?' Warrick asked, standing protectively between the man and the women. The man held his hands up and began to walk away.

'Yeah, you go home!' Sara yelled after him, 'It's you and your hand tonight!'

'Yeah!' Greg chimed in, 'and don't come back!' he shook a fist.

The grave yard shift drained their glasses and bottles and began collecting their belongings whilst they continued their conversations and re-enacting the drama from the hour previous. Jackets and bags retrieved they began to make their way to the door of the bar. As Sara threw on her leather jacket and pulled her hair from under the collar she noticed Catherine hadn't moved from her position at the table. She stared at her bottle absently until she felt a dark-eyed inquisitive glare on her body, she looked up.

'Catherine?' Sara tilted her head, 'are you alright?'

'Me?' Catherine smiled unconvincingly, 'aren't I always?'

Sara snorted a small laugh and held out a strong arm with an extended hand to help the dazed older woman to her feet, which Catherine gratefully accepted. Suddenly, standing very close, there was a pulse of electricity between them. Catherine watched as Sara's eyes darkened, and felt her own hairs stand on end. She broke the silence with a shudder.

'Put on your jacket.' Sara smirked, seemingly unfazed.

'I'm not cold.' Catherine almost whispered, making intense eye contact with the brunette. Sara shied from the attention and coughed.

'I'll walk you to your truck.' she smiled.

'Why would I need my car?' Catherine drawled, leaning closer, 'I thought you were taking me home tonight?'

Sara felt a blush creep up her neck, and bit her lip.

'You want' she stuttered, 'you want to come to my place?'

Sara was hoping Carherine was teasing her, although she'd always fantasised about this moment, she never thought it would come.

'If the offer's still on the table.'

Catherine was so confident in her sexuality. Sara had never met anyone quite like the strawberry blonde. Sara was easily embarrassed, easily blushed, and she wasn't sure if Catherine was just trying to embarrass her or if she was being serious.

'Um,' Sara faltered.

'You know what? Forget it. I'm stupid to think you'd want anything to do with an old woman with a past like mine.' Catherine snapped, turning away.

'Hey,' Sara found herself shouting, 'don't put yourself down.' Catherine spun to look at the younger woman, 'You're drop dead gorgeous!'

'Then, why aren't you interested?' Catherine whimpered as she sat back down with a feeling of defeat.

'Catherine,' Sara sat beside her and looked Her over, 'you're beautiful, why would anyone turn you down?'

'You tell me, you turned me down.' Catherine sighed looking at the floor.

Leaning forward, Sara Placed a finger under the older woman's chin, lifting her face to her own.

'I didn't turn you down.' Sara explained slowly. She hoped she didn't have to say any more; she was sweating, shaking a little and her mouth had dried. She was, in a word, terrified.

Catherine moved closer, she could feel her hot breath on her lips, but their mouths never made contact. 'Take me home, Sara.' she almost growled.

An entirely new feeling washed over Sara's apex; if Carherine had continued to speak, Sara could've come to her climax right there in the bar.

The drive to Sara's apartment was silent. The whirr of the engine drowned Sara's doubts for a short while, and Catherine watched the streets pass her window with a small smirk dancing on her lips.

As Sara stepped out on to the balcony of her clinical apartment, she watched the morning sun dance along the Las Vegas street lines. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Catherine had quietly approached her position on the balcony, and was now studying the landscape from the doorway.

'It's beautiful.' Catherine stated, startling Sara a little.

'This is why I rent the place.' Sara smiled gesturing to the Vegas skyline before her. 'No one else has ever shared this view with me.'

'I'm honoured.' Catherine grinned her trademark grin and moved close behind Sara, snaking her hands around her waist. Sara shuddered and sunk into the feeling of the older woman.

Loud music blared from an apartment below causing both women to jump. Sara sighed at the loss of contact.

'They play that Band's music all day.' she groaned.

'I like it.' Catherine giggled, swaying her hips. Sara spun around to find Catherine completely lost in the music. Leaning back on the railings, she watched the strawberry blonde gyrate and bend before her with a small smirk playing on her lips. 'You like what you see?' Catherine winked without stopping. She loosened her ponytail and allowed her hair to cascade around her shoulders before running her fingers down her sides and removing her cardigan leaving her in a figure hugging black dress. 'You know,' she began as she pushed the dress straps down off her shoulders, 'usually, if you like what you see, you pay for it.'

Sara let out a small giggle and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.

'Now I'm honoured.' She winked.

The dancing woman allowed the dress to drop to the floor, revealing porcelain flesh and a purple lace bra and matching underwear. Sara's breath hitched at the sight before her and she bit her lip.

'Wow, Catherine.' Sara exclaimed in awe, 'and you were worried I wouldn't want you?'  
>Catherine didn't reply but continued to careen before her, all the while watching every breath-hitch, every leg movement and every shudder that Sara made. It had been a while, but she was pretty convinced she had Sara eating out the palm of her hand.<p>

Sara wasn't even thinking about the fact that there were other balconies on her level, or that it was mid morning, or even that the fact that her Supervisor was nearly naked on her balcony could get her in to a lot of trouble. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment; the moment she'd imagined a million times or more, yet still had never imagined it being this good.

Catherine moved towards Sara and placed her hands either side of the woman on the railings.

'Are you ready for the real show?' She whispered close into Sara's ear before turning to face her again.

'There's more?' Sara managed to stutter.

'I didn't come here to dance.' Catherine simply stated before starting on the buttons on Sara's shirt.

'Fuck.' Catherine collapsed back on to bed breathlessly beside Sara's also breathless body. 'Fu-ck' She drawled a second time before giggling lightly.

'What?' Sara rolled onto her side, the sweat clearly glistening on her skin in the light from the window.

'I've just never gone that long.' The strawberry blonde bashfully giggled.

'You've gotta be kidding me!' Sara laughed, 'Catherine Willows, ex-stripper has never gone for four hours?'

'Really.' Catherine hid her head under the pillow.

'Oh you have no reason to be embarrassed around me anymore Lady!' Sara laughed, pulling the pillow off Catherine's head and hitting her with it. Catherine squirmed across the bed to Sara's position, and his her head in her chest. 'and I certainly don't have anything for you to hide under there!' The older woman looked up at Sara and the brunette's heart melted. She worried for a moment that she could be falling hard for Catherine Willows, her bright blue eyes did nothing to dispel that worry.


End file.
